Pokemon Colosseum: A Real Battle Of Life
by L.A.Noyola
Summary: Based on the new GameCube game, Pokemon Colosseum! Destiny is an ex-Team Snagem Member, and Celeste is a special girl. When these two team up, they snag and purify the Shadow Pokemon! But will Love bloom? Will they defeat Cipher and Snagem? R&R! Plz!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon Colosseum  
A Real Battle Of Life  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Chapter One  
  
Escaping  
  
*BOOM*  
  
An explosion was heard, blowing up half of a building. A boy with super pale blonde hair appeared with an arm-like machine in front of him. He smirked evilly; his golden eyes narrowing a tad behind those large, silver sunglasses. He grabbed the arm-like machine and ran out of the room, also running out of the building as it blew up once more.  
  
Many men chased after him, most were bald while others had bullhorn-like hairs sticking upward. As the boy ran, two of his Pokeballs popped open, releasing the Dark and Psychic Eons, Umbreon and Espeon. They ran to an unusual, single-wheel motorcycle, the boy getting into the 'Drivers Seat' and the two Eons jumping into the 'Side Seat.' The boy turned on the motorcycle and rode through the desert, swiftly riding away from the blown- up building and the many angry men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boy rode to a rundown diner inside a train and a gasoline stand, parking his 'bike' and letting Umbreon and Espeon into their Pokeballs. He jumped off of his bike and walked into the train/diner.  
  
Once inside, he saw that everybody was staring at the normal-sized TV screen on a small table. He blinked and watched from where he stood.  
  
"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It was Team Snagem's Hideout. There was a large machine inside that had caused the explosion, and they say that a boy stole a small machine. Authorities are still looking into this." The Reporter spoke before they switched to the Weather Segment.  
  
'I can see my activities haven't gone unnoticed...' the boy thought, looking at the ground with a glare.  
  
He sighed and walked down a narrow row, there were only three rows of seats for people there to eat. The boy stopped when he saw a boy with bright pink hair and an old century-like shirt staring at him.  
  
"Hey, what's your name, Kid?" the person asked, grinning.  
  
The boy blinked with a blank look on his face and answered.  
  
"My name's Destiny, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Willie, and I just happen to be a Rider Trainer..." the other boy answered back. "Listen, from the way you look, you seem like a strong Pokemon Trainer. If the opportunity ever arises, I'd like to have a battle with you."  
  
"Heh, sure... Yeah, I'd like that." Destiny spoke, smirking a little. "I better be goin'. Zee."  
  
Destiny walked away from Willie and towards the door, but before he did, he took another glance at the TV. The Reporter was back on, repeating what she had just said when he walked in. Destiny narrowed his eyes; this was not good. If people were to get suspicious with him, he could be in really big trouble. He shook off the thought and walked out of the Diner.  
  
Destiny took no more than eleven steps away from the Diner when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw Willie running towards him. He grinned and turned, knowing what was coming.  
  
"So, you decided to battle right now?"  
  
Willie nodded and took out two Pokeballs.  
  
"Let's do this!"  
  
Destiny nodded and smirked, taking out Umbreon and Espeon's Pokeballs. He threw them out, letting them out for the battle. The two Eons got in fighting poses, waiting for their opponents to appear. Willie threw out his own two Pokeballs and out came twin Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. Destiny smirked and commanded an attack.  
  
"Gem! Use Confusion! Bre, follow up with Bite attack!"  
  
Espeon's eyes began to glow as the Confusion attack was released. The first Zigzagoon was sent back about two feet, and then it ran back to its spot. It opened up its mouth and growled. Espeon's and Umbreon's Attack Power fell, but then Umbreon went in and bite the same Zigzagoon in the head. That made it faint.  
  
"Return Zigzagoon!" Willie yelled, letting the defeated Zigzagoon back into its ball. "Zigzagoon! Use Tickle!"  
  
Destiny slapped his forehead as the pink attack was sent at Espeon. Gem's Speed harshly fell, and then Destiny commanded another attack.  
  
"Same Strategy, Guys! Confusion, then Bite!"  
  
The Eons nodded as they attacked once more, but this time Bre went first. The last Zigzagoon went down, Willie letting it back into its ball and grinning. Destiny petted Bre and Gem on the head before letting them back into their Pokeballs as well. Willie walked over to Destiny and held out a hand, still grinning.  
  
"You're tough, Man! Real tough! You stomped all over us!"  
  
Destiny chuckled and shook Willie's hand, putting on his usual smirk.  
  
"Destiny, have you ever heard of Phenac City?"  
  
"Huh? No, why?"  
  
"Oh, you should go there. It's out to the west of here. It's a very beautiful place! And there are really strong trainers around there! It's the greatest place to go too if you wanna get stronger!" Willie answered, smiling.  
  
"Phenac City, eh? I think I'll head there now if there are strong trainers. I've always gotta test my skills."  
  
"Cool! Then next time I see you, you'll probably be even stronger than you are now!"  
  
"Maybe... Anyway, I'm gonna leave now. Zee." Destiny spoke, walking over to his bike and getting onto it.  
  
He turned the motorcycle on and rode off quickly through the still very deserted desert, going west to Phenac City.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Celeste

Pokemon Colosseum  
A Real Battle Of Life  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Celeste  
  
Destiny arrived in Phenac City about half an hour after he left the Outskirt Stand. Willie was right, Phenac WAS beautiful. But he had no time to think, he saw two shady fellows a few feet away from him. They were carrying a wiggling, squirming, and talking sack! Destiny's eyes narrowed as a frown came across his lips, they looked like thieves.  
  
The two shady guys were laughing; when they turned they saw Destiny staring at them. They both stopped laughing when they realized he saw what they were doing.  
  
"Who are you?! Oh, forget it! I'll just take your Pokemon after I win!" one spoke, before throwing out two Pokeballs.  
  
And so the battle began... Shady Guy Folly wanted to battle, so Destiny took out Gem and Bre's Pokeballs and threw them out as well. Out came the two Eons, after came Folly's twin Whismur. Destiny laughed at this and commanded an attack.  
  
"Confusion, Gem! Then Bite the other one, Bre!"  
  
Gem and Bre nodded, Gem attacking first. His eyes began to glow once more as the Confusion attack took effect. The first Whismur was out of here! Bre bit the second one, but it wasn't so easily defeated.  
  
"Whismur! Use Uproar!"  
  
Whismur began to cry, then cried even louder! Destiny covered his ears, then yelled.  
  
"CONFUSION!!!"  
  
Gem nodded and let out the attack, Whismur finally stopped due to fainting. Destiny grinned, then smirked. He let Espeon and Umbreon back into their balls and glared at Folly and his friend.  
  
"Leave now, or be defeated in battle once more."  
  
Folly gulped, then ran off with his buddy, leaving the sack. Two people who were watching came up to the sack. The boy dressed as an Athlete looked at the sack and saw it moving.  
  
"Oh, yuck! There's someone inside there!"  
  
The boy and the woman bent down and tried to open it, but the knot was much too tight.  
  
"Darn it! It's tied up good!" the woman said, giving up.  
  
Destiny blinked and walked over to the sack, bending down and pulling with all his strength. The knot had finally untied! The sack stood up and out came a girl with bright orange hair. She wore a bright blue jacket with a purple sleeveless and a white skirt.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"You're in Phenac City, the city of waters and where the Pre Gym in located." The woman spoke, grinning. "You were tied in there pretty tightly, Girl... You should be glad that this boy was around before something bad happened!"  
  
The girl looked at Destiny, seeing his very long and zipped, dark blue jacket blow in the wind as it blew by. The girl blushed and bowed.  
  
"Th-Thank you for saving me... If you don't mind my asking... Did the people who tried to kidnap me use any strange Pokemon in any way?"  
  
"No... They were two Whismur and they didn't look very strange..." the Athlete spoke, looking at the sky.  
  
Destiny blinked as the girl looked at the ground with a sad look.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with that, Miss?" Destiny asked, making a concerned look for once.  
  
"No... No, nothing's wrong..."  
  
"Hey, why don't you go see the Mayor? He's a nice man, I'll bet you anything he could help you!" the woman spoke, smiling.  
  
"You think so? Well, OK..."  
  
"Umm... Miss? What's your name? Mine's Destiny." Destiny spoke, smiling.  
  
"My name's Celeste. Nice to meet you ..." the girl said, smiling. "Destiny, would you mind if I tagged along with you? I wouldn't want to get kidnapped again."  
  
Destiny looked at the ground for a moment, thinking. Then he looked back up at Celeste and smiled again.  
  
"Sure, why not? But we better get you to the Mayor's house."  
  
Celeste smiled back and walked behind Destiny, ready for Destiny to lead the way to the Mayor's house. Destiny sighed and walked around the fountain, up the stairs, around a circle-shaped building and to the west of the city. They walked toward the only house in the west side of town, then a strangely dressed man with white hair appeared and smirked at Destiny. Destiny just narrowed his eyes as the man spoke.  
  
"Fufufu... I have a feeling I may see you again somewhere."  
  
The man left after saying this, then Destiny and Celeste headed into the house. A rather round man got up from his chair and walked over to them.  
  
"Hello Children! I am Mayor Es Cade! What can I do for you?"  
  
Celeste stepped forward and looked at the ground nervously.  
  
"I... Um..."  
  
"Come now, Child... You can tell me, I shall listen."  
  
"OK... I-I saw a strange Pokemon with a black aura around it! It-It even attacked people!" Celeste admitted with fear in her voice. "The trainers of that Pokemon knew I had seen it, so they tried to kidnap me!"  
  
"A Pokemon That Attacks People?! How?! And The Trainers Tried To Kidnap You?! I shall search for information, Young Lady! I will make sure the trainers of those Pokemon who attack people go to Jail!" the Mayor spoke, making a brave look and walking back to his desk.  
  
Celeste bowed her thanks. She and Destiny were about to leave when the Mayor spoke once more.  
  
"You Children must be tired... Do sleep up stairs for the night, I usually wind up falling asleep in front of this desk anyway."  
  
They turned back around to face the Mayor, Celeste smiled, but Destiny wasn't quite comfortable. He forgot that having a partner of the opposite sex meant that he had to sleep near her. He gulped, but nodded, walking up stairs with Celeste following behind him.  
  
Once upstairs, there was a girl the age of 21 there. She smiled at the two.  
  
"Hey there, Lovebirds... I'll bet my Dad let you stay here, right? You two sleep in that bed in the corner, this one's mine."  
  
Destiny and Celeste blushed, NOW they were both VERY uncomfortable. They had to sleep in the same bed for crying out loud! This would be scary! Destiny couldn't take the pressure, he looked to Celeste and spoke.  
  
"I'm Gonna Sleep On The Floor!"  
  
Celeste nodded, still blushing.  
  
"O-OK... G-Good night..."  
  
Celeste got into the bed, taking off her shoes and going to sleep in her clothes. Destiny took a deep breath and put his sleeping bag on the floor in the corner near the stairs. He took off his black boots, then took off his dark blue jacket and the arm-shaped machine he had put on his arm. He put them directly against the wall behind the sleeping bag. He now just wore a dark blue T-shirt and black pants. Destiny got under the covers of his sleeping bag and turned on his side so he faced the staircase.  
  
'Maybe I should rethink this Partner thing...' he thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Truth

Pokemon Colosseum  
A Real Battle Of Life  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Truth  
  
The next day, Destiny had awoken first. He rubbed his eye softly, then got up and yawned. He looked around and saw that he was in a room with two girls sleeping in beds. He sighed, yawning again.  
  
'I almost forgot that I was in the Mayor's house... His daughter's in that bed... And Celeste is in that one...' he thought, pulling on his jacket.  
  
After doing so, he slipped his boots back on and then looked to the arm- like machine. He smirked to himself as he stared at it.  
  
'Team Snagem's a loser Team... I'm glad I blew up the Hideout and stole their Mini Snag Machine.'  
  
Destiny put the Snag Machine on his arm again, and then walked down stairs to see that the Mayor was still asleep as well. The TV was on, however, and it seemed that the News Channel got more reports.  
  
"We've gotten reports from Phenac City that two shady guys attempted to kidnap a girl the age of seventeen. But a boy about the same age appeared at the scene of the crime just in time to save her! We have no idea who the girl or boy are, but we will hope to bring you more information soon." The Reporter spoke before going to the Sports segment.  
  
"Tch... I wouldn't have saved her if I would've known I'd be on the news again..." Destiny mumbled to himself, turning the TV off.  
  
*Cough cough cough*  
  
Destiny turned around quickly to see that the Mayor had finally woken up.  
  
"Oh, hello there... What did you say your name was?" the Mayor asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I never told you my name, but if you must know, it's Destiny."  
  
"Oh yes, Destiny! Well, are you and that nice, young lady Traveling Trainers?" the Mayor asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Perfect! Why don't you go to the Phenac Stadium? It's where Pokemon Trainers go to fight battles against each other and earn EXP. Points! Also, if you win all four rounds, they give you a very large amount of money and a TM!"  
  
"Eh... Sure... I guess, but I'll have to wait for Celeste to wake up." Destiny spoke up, blinking.  
  
"I'm awake! Let's go, Destiny! I really want to see what the Stadium looks like inside!" Celeste exclaimed, sliding down the railing of the stairs and landing beside Destiny.  
  
Destiny sighed and nodded, turning around to walk out the door.  
  
"We'll come back later, Mayor... Zee."  
  
"Good luck, Children!"  
  
Destiny walked out of the house, Celeste following closely behind. They walked toward the rounded building, and then went up into a large building with waterfalls coming from all around it.  
  
Once inside, they could see even more waterfalls, and a few CoolTrainers.  
  
"Great... Just great... The line is WAY too long! Aw well... Let's get goin', Celeste..." Destiny spoke, turning around and walking out of the building.  
  
They both walked out of the building, but were stopped by three bald men surrounding them. All had smirks on their faces, and all were looking straight at Destiny.  
  
"Hey there, Destiny... Long time, no see..." one spoke.  
  
"We trust that you've taken good care of the Snag Machine for Boss Gonzap..." another said.  
  
"Huh? Destiny, who are these people?" Celeste asked, wrapping her arms around Destiny's right arm and hugging it tightly as if with fear.  
  
"You haven't told her, have you, Destiny? That's you're a member of Team Snagem!" the first bald guy admitted for Destiny.  
  
Celeste let go of Destiny and backed away, eyes filled with disbelief.  
  
"It-It's not true! Destiny! Is that true??"  
  
"No ..." Destiny lied, gritting his teeth.  
  
"You Gritted Your Teeth, Didn't You?! Didn't You?!" Celeste asked with surprise.  
  
"FINE!! I WAS From Team Snagem! But That Was A Long Time Ago! I Want NOTHING To Do With Them Anymore!!"  
  
"Yeah... Right... Come on, Destiny. Hand over the Snag Machine, and we'll put in a good word about you to the Boss." The second one said.  
  
"Wha-What does the Snag machine do?" Celeste asked, almost regretting she even spoke.  
  
"Heh, it steals other trainer's Pokemon. What else?" the first guy asked, grinning evilly.  
  
Celeste's eyes widened, steals other Trainers' Pokemon?!  
  
"Anyway, the Boss was pretty mad at you when you destroyed the larger Snag machine and blew up the Hideout, Destiny... But I reckon he'll forgive you if you come back." The third spoke.  
  
"HELL NO!! I've All Ready Told You People!! I Want Nothing To Do With Team Snagem!!" Destiny yelled in anger, throwing out Gem's and Bre's Pokeballs.  
  
"If it's a battle ya want, it's a battle you'll get! Go!" the first Snagem Member yelled, throwing out two Pokeballs of his own.  
  
The battle begun, Team Snagem Member Wakin wanted to battle. Gem and Bre came out of their balls and were ready to fight, then Wakin's Pokemon came out. They were Corphish and Koffing, the Crab Pokemon and the Poison Gas Pokemon. Destiny's eyes narrowed into a death glare, his golden eyes almost turning red.  
  
"Gem, Use Confusion To That STUPID Snagem Member's Koffing!! Bre! Use Black Bite Now!!" he commanded.  
  
Bre's teeth began to glow a midnight black color as it began to bite Corphish, knocking it out by the amount of pain it was feeling. Gem's Confusion attack could actually be seen this time, Gem's eyes would glow red as the blood red beam blast Koffing to the ground. Wakin stared in disbelief; he lost just as quickly as the battle had begun!  
  
"I Can't Believe This!! Let's Scram, Guys!!" Wakin yelled, making his Pokemon go into their balls and running off.  
  
The other two ran off with Wakin; Gem and Bre going back into their balls, and leaving a very confused Destiny.  
  
Destiny's eyes went back to normal, he blinked and fell to his knees. What just happened to him? Had his anger had taken its toll on him and made him go nuts for the moment or two? He shook his head to clear his mind, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the ground and to his side to see Celeste smiling at him.  
  
"Destiny... It's all right... I don't care if you used to be part of Team Snagem, but you know what? Maybe we should go buy some Pokeballs at the Mart."  
  
Destiny blinked at her for a moment, staring into her forgiving blue eyes. Then he snapped out of it and nodded, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Shadow Pokemon

Pokemon Colosseum  
A Real Battle Of Life  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Shadow Pokemon  
  
After the encounter with the Team Snagem Members at the entrance/exit to the Stadium, Destiny and Celeste went to the Pokemon Mart near the Fountain and the Pokemon Center. They went to the clerk and asked for Pokeballs, but they said they didn't sell any. They then went upstairs and went to the other clerk, asking again.  
  
"Pokeballs? Nope, sorry, Kids. We haven't sold those since... Ever!" the Clerk answered.  
  
Destiny and Celeste sighed, then someone behind them sitting at a table spoke up.  
  
"Hey, you guys need Pokeballs? You should go to the Outskirt Stand. They should sell 'em there."  
  
"Really?? Thank you!" Celeste thanked, taking Destiny's hand and running downstairs and out of the store.  
  
When they got to the entrance, she stopped and looked at him with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Eheh... How exactly do we get to the Outskirt Stand?"  
  
"Let's go on my Bike." Destiny answered, walking behind a wall and showing Celeste his motorbike.  
  
"Wow! Cool! Let's go!"  
  
Destiny got in the Driver's Seat, turning on the bike. Celeste got in the side seat that Gem and Bre usually used to sit in. Destiny then took off the brake and they went flying back towards the Outskirt Stand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got there, Destiny put on the brake and got out, Celeste following him into the stand. The same people were there, and Destiny walked to the guy behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, do ya sell Pokeballs?"  
  
"Pokeballs? Yeah, I remember havin' 'em... Where did I put 'em..." the guy asked himself, walking to the back for a moment.  
  
He walked back to Destiny and Celeste carrying 5 Pokeballs.  
  
"These things are a little old and dusty... But I reckon they'll work like they're supposed to."  
  
"Thank you, Sir!" Celeste thanked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Aww... Anythin' to help a lil girl and her Boyfriend... Ya know what? I'll give 'em to y'all for free."  
  
Destiny and Celeste blushed, Destiny was about to say 'She's not my Girlfriend!' when something clicked in his head.  
  
"Umm... We should be going... Let's go, Celeste..."  
  
He took Celeste by the wrist and ran out of the Outskirt Stand. He got on the bike again, waiting for Celeste to get back into her seat. They then rode back to Phenac City at a super fast speed. Something must be wrong if Destiny's going this fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got back, the woman in suit from yesterday that suggested them to see the Mayor ran over to them.  
  
"Oh! It's you two! Something terrible's happening!" she explained. "Those same thugs from yesterday came back and I saw them heading toward the Mayor's house!"  
  
"Oh-no! Come on, Destiny!" Celeste spoke, making a worried look.  
  
"Right, let's go!"  
  
The two ran back around the Fountain, up the stairs and to the west. They ran into the Mayor's house, only to see a man with a HUGE Afro colored half pink and half white with the Folly and his buddy from yesterday. There were three other colorful people with them, too.  
  
"All right, since that Mayor isn't here, I'll-"the Afro head began, then saw Destiny and Celeste. "Who Are You?!"  
  
"Where's The Mayor??" Celeste asked with a brave tone.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know... Anyway, I'll be going, Boys. You two take care of these younglings... I'm going back to Pyrite Town. Good-bye! And let the music play!" the Afro head spoke, dancing as he walked out.  
  
The three, brightly colored people followed him out. Folly and his friend approached Destiny and Celeste, smirking.  
  
"We won't lose this time!" Folly declared, throwing out two Pokeballs. "Go Whismur and Lotad!"  
  
The little pink Pokemon appeared, as did the Water Dish Pokemon. Both got ready to attack. Destiny threw out Bre's and Gem's Pokeballs, letting them out.  
  
"Bre! Black Bite to the Lotad! Gem, use Confusion on Whismur!"  
  
Bre jumped on Lotad, biting the heck out of it and treating it like a rag doll. Lotad fainted instantly, going back into its ball. Whismur was next, it got hit with Confusion. Just like before, it wasn't down yet.  
  
"Uproar!"  
  
Whismur began to cry loudly again, but another Black Bite from Bre was enough to shut it up. It went back into its ball and Destiny was getting bored.  
  
"You haven't gotten ANY stronger since we last battle, Folly..." he spoke, folding his arms.  
  
"My turn now! I'm not going to end up like Folly!" Folly's buddy spoke, throwing out two Pokeballs. "Go Duskull and Makuhita!"  
  
So the battle would begin, Miror B.Peon Trudly was ready to fight. Destiny sighed and shook his head, he was about to command an attack when Celeste interrupted.  
  
"Destiny! It's that one! That Pokemon! It's the Makuhita!"  
  
Destiny looked to Celeste and blinked, but looked back to the battle. Makuhita had punched toward him, sending invisible energy toward Destiny and making him get pushed back into the wall.  
  
"Ahh!!" Destiny yelled, hitting the wall with his back and falling to the floor.  
  
He slowly got up and commanded an attack.  
  
"Bre! Black Bite to the Duskull! Gem! Use Con-"  
  
"Destiny!! You're Gonna Have To Capture That Makuhita! Don't Make It Faint!" Celeste explained.  
  
"All right then! Gem, just use Return!"  
  
Gem nodded and tackled Makuhita, knocking off quite a lot of HP. Bre had all ready bitten Duskull and sent it into its ball, now the Spider Pokemon, Spinarak, took its place.  
  
"Makuhita! Shadow Rush!" Trudly commanded.  
  
Makuhita smirked and punched at Bre, making him flying a foot or two away from where he stood in the first place. Gem let out a Confusion attack at Spinarak, sending it back to its ball as well.  
  
"Now Destiny! Throw The Ball!" Celeste encouraged.  
  
"Right! Go Snag Ball!" Destiny yelled, taking out a Pokeball.  
  
The Pokeball began to glow thanks to the Snag Machine, Destiny then threw the ball at Makuhita. It was sucked into the ball, but it was trying to get out. The ball moved once... Twice... Finally three times! It had successfully be Snagged!  
  
"Yes!! Return Bre and Gem!" Destiny exclaimed, letting Gem and Bre into their balls and grabbing his new Makuhita's Pokeball. "I believe this belongs to me now..."  
  
"Darn You, Destiny!! We'll Be Back!!" Trudly yelled, running out of the house with Folly.  
  
"I'm SO sure..." Destiny spoke, putting his Pokeballs into his pocket.  
  
Destiny turned to Celeste, only to see that she was on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What the he-"he begun, but before he could finish, he felt something shoot him in the neck.  
  
He fell to the floor, weakly taking the tranquilizer from his neck. He looked to the door and saw a very blurry green Miror B.Peon holding the tranquilizer gun.  
  
"D-Damn you..." Destiny managed to say before passing out.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Shadow Bayleef and Destiny's Attraction

Pokemon Colosseum  
A Real Battle Of Life  
By L.A.Noyola  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Shadow Bayleef  
And Destiny's Attraction  
  
Destiny woke up about an hour later; it was now 6:15 PM. His eyes slowly opened, his hands holding his head.  
  
"Oh... My head..." he groaned, then he snapped back to reality.  
  
He turned to his right and saw Celeste unconscious on the floor directly next to him. He blushed very red, gulping quietly. He wanted to move away, but he made no movement to do so. He just stared at her, blushing.  
  
'She's kinda cute when she's asleep...' he thought, then his eyes widened. 'What Am I Thinking?!'  
  
He squirmed away from Celeste, getting to his feet nervously and looking at her again, still red. He took a deep breath, remembering that the Peons' were still near. He looked up, also remembering what happened earlier.  
  
*FlashBack In Destiny's POV*  
  
"Destiny! It's that one! That Pokemon! It's the Makuhita!"  
  
I looked to Celeste and blinked, but looked back to the battle. Makuhita had punched toward me, sending an invisible energy at me and making me fly back into the wall.  
  
"Ahh!!" I yelled, I hit the wall with my back and fell to the floor.  
  
*End Of FlashBack and Destiny's POV*  
  
Destiny looked back down at Celeste and smiled.  
  
'Well, she's really useful... She can tell what Pokemon are Shadow Pokemon and which ones are not... Something tells me this is the beginning of a very eventful life...'  
  
He sighed after thinking this, bending down beside Celeste and softly pushing her.  
  
"Celeste... Celeste, wake up... We've gotta go after whoever those people are..." he spoke gently.  
  
"Ah... Destiny..." Celeste mumbled, she was still asleep.  
  
Destiny's eyes widened, backing away a bit.  
  
'Is-Is she dreaming about... About Me?'  
  
"Destiny... Save the Pokemon... Don't let them... Win..." Celeste mumbled again.  
  
Destiny blushed, but knew she was right. He had to save all of the messed up Pokemon and not let Team Snagem win. Destiny then shook off the blush and pushed Celeste a little bit harder.  
  
"Celeste, come on. We have to get goin'."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Destiny, sorry, I guess I dozed off on the floor..."  
  
"No you didn't... It was probably another Miror B.Peon... Let's go, we have to tail 'em!" Destiny declared, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up.  
  
Celeste nodded with a smile, taking his hand and getting up. They walk to the door, but it was locked. Destiny was really getting bored with this.  
  
"Damn it... Jeez, can't it ever be easy for even ONCE?!" he asked, frustration coming over him. "Come out, Makuhita!"  
  
He threw the Pokeball at the door, the Fighting Pokemon popping out. Celeste backed away and ran behind Destiny. She was still scared of the strangeness Makuhita had. Destiny looked at Celeste and spoke.  
  
"I promise, Celeste. I won't let him hurt you. Makuhita, use Cross Chop on the door."  
  
Makuhita looked at Destiny with a confused look, this made Destiny make the same look.  
  
"What? Can't you use that attack?"  
  
Makuhita shook its head, it couldn't use that attack.  
  
"Then how about Vital Throw?" Destiny asked, earning another shake of the head. "Focus Energy? Foresight?!"  
  
Makuhita shook its head for all those attacks, then Destiny yelled.  
  
"Then All You Know Is Shadow Rush?! Aw Hell!! Just Use Shadow Rush On The Door Then!"  
  
Makuhita nodded and turned to the door, black energy appearing in its fist. It punched the door and sent it flying off its hinges. That earned a "Wow" from Celeste. Destiny let Makuhita back into its ball and looked to his right, seeing that Peon-looking person who shot him and Celeste with the Tranquilizers. He narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Yes... Me... I was ordered not to let you two out of Phenac City. So if you want out, you're gonna have to beat me in a battle!" the person spoke.  
  
"You got a challenge then! Go Gem and Bre!" Destiny yelled, throwing out Bre's and Gem's Pokeballs.  
  
The two Eons appeared, getting ready to fight. Mystery Troop Verde sent out two Pokeballs as well, Grimer and Spoink. Destiny slapped his forehead with the palm of his head, didn't Verde know that Destiny had a HUGE type advantage?  
  
"You're STUPID, you know that, Verde? Gem! Confusion to the Grimer! Bre, use Bite on Spoink!" Destiny commanded.  
  
Gem nodded and attacked first, sending the calm blue beam at Grimer. It was knocked out instantly due to the hit being Super-effective. Bre jumped up and bit Spoink in the stomach, the poor Psychic-type stood no chance and fainted.  
  
"Damn it... He's good... Return both of you! Now Go, Bayleef!" Verde yelled, throwing out another Pokeball.  
  
The Grass-type Pokemon appeared, the dark Aura appearing around it. Celeste gasped from behind Destiny, yelling to him.  
  
"Destiny! It's that one!"  
  
Destiny nodded and commanded an attack to whittle down Bayleef's HP. Bre used Secret Power while Gem used Helping Hand. Bayleef's HP went down by half thanks to a lucky Critical Hit, and Destiny smirked at this. He took out a Pokeball, it glowed as it turned into a Snag Ball. He threw it at Bayleef and it too got sucked into the ball, just as Makuhita before it. It struggled to get out, it tried once... Twice... Finally three times! Bayleef was successfully Snagged!  
  
"Yes! Return, all!" Destiny exclaimed, Bayleef's Pokeball flying into his hand as Gem and Bre went back to their balls.  
  
He smirked again, looking to a very upset Verde.  
  
"I Can't Believe I Lost To You!!" Verde yelled, running off.  
  
Destiny laughed, he could feel Celeste walk toward him. The area was quiet and unmoving, he could feel Celeste's footsteps through the ground. He turned, blushing a bit.  
  
"What now?" Celeste asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"We-Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere else... Maybe go after Miror B?"  
  
"Well... OK, as long as I'm with you..." Celeste continued, wrapping her arms around Destiny's right arm.  
  
Destiny gulped and blushed even redder, he nodded and walked on, Celeste walking with him and not letting him go.  
  
'Wow... Only two days with me and I think she likes me... Wait a minute! Why Am I Thinking This?!' Destiny asked himself in his head, looking at the ground as he walked.  
  
He felt Celeste lean her head on his shoulder, could he possibly get ANY redder?! Of course he could! And that's just what he did.  
  
'Jeez... This is gonna be a hard and very eventful journey...' Destiny thought, sighing.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
